The whole World is Blind and Toothless
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: After Watching the 27 episodes of Mew Mew Power, 14 year old English girl, Blaze has been having some weird dreams. And as if things weren’t bad enough at home, she loses her only friend. The only place she wants to be is her dream! Full sumery inside.
1. Intro

**Ok, before I start I need to say that I only use the English names, so for those who don't know:**

**Ichigo is Zoey age 14. Weapons: Strawberry Bell, Rose Bell **

**Mint is Corina age 14. Weapons: Heart Arrow **

**Lettuce is Bridget age 15. Weapon: Combat Castanet's **

**Pudding is Kiki age 8. Weapon: Golden Tambourine**

**Zakuro is Rinee age 17. Weapon: Unknown (some just call it the Purple Whip)**

**Masaya is Mark age 14. True Identity: Blue Knight, Weapon: Sword**

**Keiichiro is Wesley age 20**

**Ryou is Elliot aged 18**

**Masha is Mini Mew**

**Kishu is Dren aged 15**

**Pie is Sardon aged 18**

**Taruto is Tarb aged 8**

**Chimera Animals are Predasites**

**Ok.**


	2. Chap 1: Alian!

**After Watching the 27 episodes of Mew Mew Power, 14 year old English girl, Blaze has been having some weird dreams. And as if things weren't bad enough at home, she loses her only friend. The only place she wants to be is her dream! And can she find the one thing she wishes for most? Love? **

**The whole World s Blind and Toothless**

(Chap 1: Alien!)

"I can't believe it! They only made 27 of the English version! That's not even half the amount of episodes." Blaze sighed, her short, black hair falling into her face.

Her friend, Jazz, was sitting and platting her slightly dirty-blonde hair. "Have you seen them all?"

"No."

"Why not watch Tokyo Mew Mew? It's exactly the same, only-"

"No! I hate watching it in Japanese. You can't concentrate on what's going on when your trying to read the subtitles. No point."

"Suit yourself." The bell rang. "Looks like schools out…. Blaze, are you ok?" Jazz's green eyes flashed with worry behind her glasses as Blaze's face seemed to be stricken with fear.

"I'm fine. You better go ahead."

"Ok, see you Monday." And with that Jazz ran out of the class.

On the way home it was the same as always. People trying to punch and kick her when she passed. Cursing, taunting and laughing at her, whispering venomous lies and spreading there poison over the cursed world. People paid so much attention to her looks yet no one ever wondered why her clothes where always torn, why there was no longer any light in her bronzy-brown eyes, or where she got the bruises. No one noticed she had new bruises every day.

She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. As she turned back round she walked straight into the fist of her drunk to the gills 'Dad'. She sat there on the floor, not daring to look at him. Blood trickled down from her bust lip.

"Your late again. Come here, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." His voice was slurred as he spoke.

He took Blaze by the heir and dragged her to her room… well if that's what you could call it. It was about the size of a large broom cupboard. It was only enough to fit in a few blankets and a small draw for her clothes. The floor which she slept on was cold concrete. Blood stained the floor and walls and a tiny slit for a window let in a little light. The only way her dad could see was by putting a lamp on her draw.

He started slamming his fist into her side and threw her into a wall. He started smacking her head into the wall until she started to badly bleed. He pinned her to the floor and traced over all of her old scars with his knife, cutting deep into her skin. Once he was done he carved another wound into her arm, shaped like a power pendant before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Blaze silently let the tears she held back, fall down her face. Crying herself to sleep.

Shadows surrounded her. Another dreamless night. "Hey, wake up." Blaze heard a voice, but it wasn't someone she knew, nor was it unfamiliar. It wasn't her dad's voice, or any of my brothers it was too kind. It wasn't any of my sisters, they there too old and this was a boys voice. It couldn't be my little brothers or sisters there voices where too high.

"I said, wake up. I need to see if you're the other Mew Mew so get up." Blaze opened her eyes to see two golden-yellow eyes staring from above her.

"I… I've seen you somewhere before!" _It's Dren, from Tokyo Mew Mew! I must be dreaming… or am I?_

"Well I best be leaving. Looks like your not who I thought you where. Chou." Just before he teleported away she grabbed his ankle and got pulled in herself.

She found myself on a mountain, Dren shook his foot to get her off of him. She noticed he had a Power Pendent in his hand. It started to glow and appeared in her hand. She let go of Dren's foot and landed beside a group, five girls and three boys. It was the whole Mew Mew team.

"We found it, the last Mew Mew." Elliot smiled a little and the girls cheered.

"No time for that. We have trouble."

"PREDASITE ALERT!" Mini Mew flew around in circles.

"Let's go." Zoey ordered.

"Power Pendent, MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

**What's gonna happen next. There will be many parings in this story. Hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chap 2: I'm a Mew Mew!

**Sorry if the last chapter was a little short. Hope you like this one, Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: I'm a Mew Mew!)

Blaze couldn't believe it. She felt her hair grow longer and it looked like Renee's hair only black. Her clothes had changed. She was wearing a black top with one long sleeve, the sleeve was red, orange and yellow like fire, the top showed off her belly. She had on a short, black skirt and a belt which looked like a chain made of flames. Her black boots came up to her knee, flames shooting up the sides. Her ears had turned into small, fiery, fox-like ears and a small flaming tail of feathers stuck out of the same place that Corina's tail feathers did. Her eyes turned a burning red. The power pendent had the same mark on it that she now had on her cheek which looked like a rose.

Dren looked at Blaze. "She's cool…" He looked at Zoey. "But not as cool as you my kitty." He said to himself.

"How you can get so attached to a human is beyond me." Tarb said, appearing beside Dren.

"Don't give me that. You have feelings for them too."

"Do not!" Tarb was being very defensive.

"I've seen the way you look at Kiki. Come on." Tarb looked down, defeated. "Come on, you can talk to me. It's not like Sardon's here."

"Ok, so I like her." Dren gave a look. "Ok, I really like her, but I don't know what to do. I mean, she's so sweet, smart, kind, funny-"

"How long is this list?"

"You're the one who asked. But you get the idea. What will I do? It's so easy for you to say you love Zoey, so why can I only say mean things around Kiki, unless she's hurt?"

"Maybe you just don't have the guts to tell her, so you act like your complete opposites. Looks like you'll never be able to tell her, not before Deep Blue arrives anyway. And by then he'll kill them." Dren didn't like the thought of actually killing Zoey, whenever he tried he knew he wouldn't do it, and if he did he would surely break.

Sardon appeared in front of the two younger aliens. "Is it done?" Tarb asked.

"The Predasite is right where it should be." Sardon answered. "Are you sure we can harness the power of all six Mew Mew's?" he turned to Dren.

"Sure, and even if not, it's worth a try. The power of the six of them might be enough to bring Deep Blue back all at once."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group turned to see a Predasite that looked like a giant snake with a dolphins head, but it still had fangs. Blaze was told to stand back, mostly because she didn't have a clue about what to do.

Bridget went first to attack. "Combat Castanets! Deep Sea Surge Attack!" nothing.

Then Corina. "Heart Arrow!" She didn't even seem to hit the animal.

Kiki yelled, holding a golden tambourine, "Tambourine Trench!" again nothing.

Renee tried using her whip but it kept moving away.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey called out, but again nothing worked.

The creature was about to lunge forward and bite them when Blaze ran in front of it. "Fire Gloves!" as she called out flaming, fingerless gloves formed on her hands she pulled her hands and pushed them forward, causing a blast of flames to engulf the monster. The monster completely disappeared, but not without giving her a serious wound on her shoulder…

Blaze shot up in her bed. "It was all a dream? Damn, I was so hoping that it was real! Oh well." Blaze stood in the dark room and noticed her shoulder was wet. She touched her shoulder and could just see her palm covered in a sticky crimson liquid. The wound that she had endured during the dream was engraved into her shoulder.

"Oh, My, God!"

**Ok, I really need** **Reviews so I beg everyone who reads to review ok. Stay tuned for the next chap.**


	4. Chap 3: Kiki!

**I hope my chaps will get longer, sorry about that. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: Kiki!)

It had been a good few weeks since her dream and it's being continuing. The night after, in her dream she had woken up in the lab under Café Mew Mew. She was now well known to the regular customers at the café. Blaze had noticed that she looked rather different in her dream world because it was all in anime, she looked similar to Zoey but with black heir that was a little longer (and she ware

Blaze waved as Jazz came up to her. "So what did you dream about tonight?" she asked. Knowing how much of a fan Jazz was of Tokyo Mew Mew, Blaze saw no harm in telling her about her dreams.

"I feel so confused. Dren acts towards me a similar way he does Zoey… sort of. He doesn't stalk me. But although I kind of hate him, I almost feel like I don't. I feel so confused."

"I'm sure the answer will come eventually."

"Hey, Jazz!" Came a high pitched voice, which came from the schools richest, most 'popular' blonde bimbo of a bitch who was in charge of almost everything in the school, thanks to her dad being the Headmaster. She swaggered over to the two 'freaks' of the school. "Ok, you trying out for the cheerleading team is totally weird, but I have to admit that you weren't half bad, so if you could just wear some respectable clothes and wear contacts instead of glasses then your in."

"Ok Clarissa." Jazz smiled.

"Oh, and I would loose the vampire freak too. We don't want worthless shit clogging up good talent. Ok, by." Before another word could be said, Clarissa skipped of in the opposite direction.

"She so irks me!" Blaze glared at the preppie bimbo with fire in her eyes.

"She's not that bad. Anyway, have you found out which animal you are?"

"I'm a Shadow Phoenix. They used to be a rather rare bread of phoenix when the Cyniclons liven on earth. I remember Dren saying that they where one of the most beautiful creatures in the world, from what he saw in books and heard in storeys… I can't help but think about how good-looking Dren is."

"Yea?" Jazz's green eyes wide open. The bell rang loudly in there ears, deafening them for a second. "I'm being picked up again. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"By." Blaze ran home, she was eager to get home so she could get back to sleep. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could get the beating over with and go to sleep. But to her surprise, her dad wasn't there, probably at the pub and Mum was so drunk shed was asleep, as where her three older sisters and five older brothers. The triplets, two boys and one girl at the age of 5 where napping in there half-collapsed cot. So she went straight to bed.

She awoke once again awoke in the lab under Café Mew Mew, when she heard a crash and Wesley yell "Kiki!" in a worried voice. Blaze ran up stairs to see Kiki lying on the floor surrounded by broken plates in the kitchen.

"What happened?" all the other girls rushed to her side with Blaze.

"I don't know, she just collapsed." Wesley's face had worry written all over her face.

Blaze flinched as she placed her hand in Kiki's forehead. "She's burning up. Her temperature's sky high. This can't be good."

"I'll take her down. Some of you stay and take care of the customers." Elliot picked the blonde girl up and took her down to the lab.

Blaze turned to Wesley. "I think I know what's going on here. To you my dream is reality, so whenever I'm awake I leave my dream body looking as if I'm in a coma, and you need me to help you, but if I die in my dream I might die in real life and if not I'll never have these dreams again. And if I do die, this world will die with me because it's only my dream."

"Makes sense to me. I've never realised that I could just be a fragment of imagination. I hope that you'll stay with us, the girls really enjoy your company, you've even got Corina to do some work, and you're the only one who can keep up with Kiki, your part of the family now. Promise to keep your self safe? The girls need you."

"You don't have to worry about that." Blaze smiled flakily but Wesley didn't notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaze wasn't sure what was going on when the girls came back after a long while, chatting very loudly. Then Corina spoke up. "We've seen Kiki's little sister. It's a long story but we better take her home and look after her until Kiki get's better. We need your help, you say you have a lot of siblings, you know how to take care of kids better than us."

"Which is why I'm not coming." The girls had a look of horror across there faces. "You might have kids yourself when your older, this'll be the perfect chance to get a taste of what it's like. No time better to learn than now. Take this opportunity and if it goes wrong, just be grateful that you don't have to put up with it twenty-four seven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiki had managed to get up, looking like nothing was wrong, and picked up her sister, making a get away before the others, who where already there, could stop her.

Once dropping her off home Kiki went shopping. "Ok, where's the rice?… oh, right here!" Kiki had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the large bag of rice, nearly falling over thanks to her illness. "There. I'll make some sushi tonight, I should have everything." she looked through the pile of food. "Yup, that's everything. Let's go." she smiled, speaking to no one but herself.

"Hello Kiki. I see you've got a lot of food this week." Karla smiled from behind the counter, recognising the regular young customer.

"As always!" Kiki smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need help taking this all down to the car this time. I could get someone to-"

"No, it's ok. I got it. Here's the money."

"Thanks Kiki." Karla grinned as she handed Kiki the change and watched her skip off with several heavy bags full of food.

Kiki slowly struggled, suffering in silence. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Her chest hurt like it was on fire as it tightened like someone trying to squeeze the air out of her, and carrying the heavy bags was making matters worse. Without her determination to look after her brothers and sister, using her legs would be like using Jelly to rebuild the Statue of Liberty. Her eyelids felt heavy and her muscles where in burning agony. She would rather be fighting than this, but she had her family to take care of.

"Looks like your all alone now Monkey Girl." Tarb was flouting just beside Kiki, a Predasite in one hand. "I wonder what I could infuse this with to cause you trouble."

"I'm not in the mood Tarb." Kiki said weakly. Her voice becoming raspy.

"Yea… well… well I don't even care. I… I'll infuse, then you have to fight." Tarb waited for Kiki's witty reaction, but nothing came. He looked at her as she dragged the bags along the pavement. "Are you even listening to me?!" Tarb yelled loudly.

Kiki, took a quick glance at him and looked back to the floor before collapsing. She couldn't take the strain anymore.

"Monkey?… Monkey Girl… Ki… Kiki?" He looked worried now. She wasn't moving, it didn't even look as if she where breathing

**Sorry if this had seemed a little rushed, I just got a little stuck. Plz remember to Reviev ok. By!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
